


Satisfied

by breadthief (trufield)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Afterglow, Fanart, M/M, nuditiy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/breadthief
Summary: the moment after





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> this was an exercise of demonstrating the differences in their bodies  
> colouring went a bit wonky but I'm happy with Valjean (and Valjean is happy with himself)


End file.
